3D printing is a rapidly evolving technology field providing individuals with the ability to produce 3D objects quickly and cheaply relative to other methods. However, as 3D printing designs increase in complexity, the time and costs associated with producing 3D printed objects also increases. It would therefore be beneficial to provide systems and methods for printing 3D objects as well as 3D molding structures for rapidly creating 3D objects while accurately anticipating costs.